Toon Deck
A Toon Deck is based around the Spell Card Toon World, which allows you to use Toon Monsters. The purpose of a toon deck is to take out your opponent's Life Points by attacking directly. Since the Class A and B Toon Monsters, Summons are treated as Special Summons, Toon Mermaid is used to quickly gather Tributes for higher ATK Toon Monsters, including Toon Dark Magician Girl and Toon Summoned Skull. The Deck requires large Life Points payments, so Life Point recovery cards are used by some players, notably Draining Shield or Sebek's Blessing. Spell Economics negates the concept of paying alltogether. As long as you're going to use Spell Economics, Autonomous Action Unit and Final Countdown are worth a use. Triple Life Absorbing Machine, used with other Life Point costs, can start healing you to a great extent, as can Spell Absorption considering this deck's heavy Spell usage, or even multiple Golden Ladybugs. As a defensive maneuver, release Toon World with Emergency Provisions. As it wasn't technically "destroyed," the negative effects are bypassed. With all that healing, Fire Princess can deal even more extensive damage. Emergency Provisions is not the only one that can protect Toon World; so can Magic Reflector and Prohibition. Stardust Dragon is an Extra Deck staple, even if you don't have Tuners. Toon Defense is inferior to Astral Barrier, and while you're at it, use Spirit Barrier as well, though on the other hand, if you're running very few non-Toons, you can consider Toon Defense for its searchability by Table of Contents, or if your centering your Deck around Class C Toons. Skill Drain, though that would take away the Toons' Direct Attacks for a period of time, though Class A and B would still have their Special Summon effects (remember that the effects occuring in the Graveyard and hand are unaffected). Removing the opposing effects is always a nice bonus. Specific Monster Uses * Manga Ryu-Ran: Blue Eyes is more worthy than this card. Though if your making a dedicated Toon Deck and have to have one of each Toon, only run one of this card due to its high level and low stats. Summon this card in defense mode preferably. * Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon: Since this lv8 is a special summon, it is safer to run multiple copies. A 3000 direct attacker is very scary. * Toon Dark Magician Girl: She only costs a single tribute and can immediately attack directly for 2000. Her secondary effect may warrant the use of Spellcaster support. Toon Decks, after all, easily produce Spell Counters. This includes Dark Eradicator Warlock, Dark Magician (especially with Fires of Doomsday), Skilled Dark Magician (especially with Toon Table of Contents), Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magical Exemplar, Magician's Unite, and Secret Village of the Spellcasters. * Toon Masked Sorcerer: In addition to all the Spellcaster support, the Sorcerer can easily fetch cards with the direct attacks. Unfortunately, he is not Special Summoned. * Toon Gemini Elf: Yet another Spellcaster with more power but a slightly less reliable effect than Masked Sorcerer. Like Sorcerer, they are not a Special Summon. Makes a decent Beatstick and can force opponent to discard. * Toon Mermaid: Being lv4 and special summonable, she can swiftly swarm the field and released for better toons like Magician Girl. * Toon Summoned Skull: For 500 less ATK than Blue Eyes, you need one less Tribute. * Toon Cannon Soldier: Unlike Mermaid, Cannon Soldier is not special summoned. Still, between the swarms and both of Cannon Soldier's damaging abilities, this card can be a formidable opponent. * Toon Goblin Attack Force: Although you need to wait a turn like most Toons, the Goblins can still smack a direct 2300 for no tributes. Even though the Goblins are switched back to their feeble defense, you can afterwards release them for Toon Summoned Skull or Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon in Main Phase 2, bypassing their attack restrictions. Combos * Attacking your opponent's Life Points directly is safest when they have no Spell and Trap Cards on their side. Cards such as Giant Trunade are useful for clearing these. All Toon monsters are destroyed if Toon World is destroyed, but since playing Giant Trunade doesn't destroy Toon World the monsters remain safe. Toon World must be played again for some Toon monsters to be summoned, and some require it to attack directly (Some don't). * Since Toon monsters cannot attack the turn they are summoned (except Toon Dark Magician Girl), playing Vengeful Bog Spirit won't put you at as much of a disadvantage. Array of Revealing Light and DNA Surgery is not recommended as it is too situational. Also, since monsters can't attack on the turn they are summoned, you should attack first and then tribute summon for higher level monsters in main phase 2, so you can attack the next turn. * Class C cannot attack the turn they are summoned and need Toon World to attack directly, though it is not needed on the summoning turn. You should activate Toon World the turn after they were summoned. * Toons rely on Spell usage a lot, so having Spell Counter related monsters are worth (a small bit of) consideration. The Paths of Destiny work well too, but not much (considering the build of the Deck in question, Toon Decks can generate much Life Points). The heavy amount of Spell usage may also mean considering Spell Absorption in order to help lessen the effects of paying for costs. * Because Toons are an aggressive monster type, they have much to fear of cards like Sakuretsu Armor, Mirror Force, and Widespread Ruin. Using Royal Decree can prevent such threats, improving your chances of landing heavy damage. * With the spell/trap card zones being occupied by Toon World and Royal Decree (among others), Mage Power can be abused in multiples; especially with TDMG, due to her attacking immediately. * Since Toon Decks rely on paying Life Points you may also use Megamorph to double the ATK of Toons. A Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon will have 6000 ATK, usually enough to win at by the time you summon it. Toon Goblin Attack Force will have 4600 ATK, also a good amount for requiring no tributes. You should wait to play Megamorph until you are sure you can attack though. If your opponents Life Points fall below yours after the attack you may wish to tribute the Toon to summon another one because it's ATK will be halved. Category:Deck Type